ODIN
by Chaska 1
Summary: A story of Odin's youth and the trials he went through.
1. Chapter 1: Snow

Chapter 1: Snow

'' Come on, my son!'' Said my father.

''I'm coming, Father.'' I responded after finishing slaying a frost giant.

We were in a battlefield which we were winning. It was an entire army of frost giants against the two of us, making it pitiful in a way.

After the battle was won, I tried to talk to my father but, upon seeing the look of his eyes, I knew it was of no avail.

I was going to stay quiet until I saw one of those coward frost giants trying to escape from the battlefield.

''One is getting away, Father!'' I said, but my father had already gone after it.

I stood waiting for him and began thinking about my mother, Bestla, and my brothers, Cul, Vili and Ve. After all, Cul, Vili and Ve had gone to one of the 10 realms and left mother alone. I was worried about her.

My father was taking too much time which worried me and made me ran after him. Luckily the trials that my father left were still fresh so I knew that he was close by.

I began running with all of my strength for some strange reason I knew something horrible had happened to him... I never expected to see what I saw.

When I arrived at the scene, my father's hair was white, his eyes, for the first time, reflected fear and his body was turning to snow. I stood there immobilized by fear itself, I didn't know what to do.

'' S-son... find... sorcerer... h-help.'' Were my father's last words before he became snow. I stood there paralyzed not knowing what to do.

 _Author's note_

 _New fanfic! Sorry it's short. Next chapter will begin with the POV of my OC, until then RSS (Review, Subscribe and Share)._


	2. Chapter 2: Thief of hearts and riches

Chapter 2: Thief of hearts and riches

''Let's celebrate again, my friends!'' Said a fat man who was drinking and eating as if there was no tomorrow. While, his guests were doing the same.

Everybody was joyous for this feast until one lost conscious.

''What's wrong my friend? Too much drink?'' Said the fat man who began laughing until he realized that his other guests were beginning to faint. As so was he.

'' What is this!?'' He screamed. But, surprisingly, he endured more than his fellow guests.

'' You are still up, that is good for a fat oaf.'' I said while I was entering the room.

'' Wh- who a-are you!? Said the fat man who was on the verge of fainting.

'' Oh, me. I'm just a thief of hearts and riches, nothing else.'' I said with a tone of sarcasm while I was ''taking'' the sweet gold necklaces of the guests, along with any valuable ornament they were wearing.

''W-wait! Those green eyes and that black hair. You can't be! Vargr!'' Said the fat man who, after saying the statement, fainted.

''The one and only.'' I told the fat oaf who lost conscious.

After ''taking'' what I wanted, I decided to leave that place. But, I was stopped by a lovely maiden who was shaking and holding a sword which he could barely get a grip of.

'' S-stop there, foul thief!'' Said the lovely maiden.

I got closer to her which made her shake more until she couldn't stand up nor hold the sword.

''Pl-please, don't hurt me.'' She said in a voice which was barely a whisper.

I told her in a calm voice,'' I'm not going to hurt you, lovely maiden.''

She lowered her defenses and asked me what I _really_ wanted.

''Riches from this oaf, but a kiss from you wouldn't be bad.'' I said.

'' If riches is what you seek, then you have come to the wrong place, thief. If you _truly_ seek riches then you should go to the home of Bor, the Lord of Asgard. I heard he has riches beyond imagination.'' Said the lovely maiden.

''So, where can I find this _Bor_?'' I asked with curiosity.

''He lives close by, you just have to cross the northern mountains and you'll arrive at his home, but be warn he is very powerful.'' Said the maiden who was looking at me with a serious look.

''Don't worry lovely maiden, but why are you telling me all of this?'' I inquired.

'' You'll see.'' She answered with a lovely smile.

I, along with the riches, went to the house of this Bor, but I checked my two main weapons which were daggers that were smaller, wider and had a strong thread at the tip of the handle which was connected to my brown gloves.

As I was crossing the mountains, a gust of snow suddenly blew and it said, '' Please protect my son. He is far too young.'' After it spoke, I was left paralyzed (I started doubting my mind) until I shrugged it off.

'' Maybe is the fatigue.'' I told myself.

When I finished crossing the mountains, I expected to see riches beyond imagination instead I was greeted by seeing a battlefield of Frost Giants who were trying to enter a little house.

 _Author's note_

 _Well you have been introduced to Vargr, who looks like Loki, but he has the height of an 18 year old, while Odin has the height of a 16 year old. In the next chapter Vargr and Odin are going to meet... kind of._


	3. Chapter 3: Harsh Meeting

Chapter 3: Harsh Meeting

''FATHER!'' I screamed.

I, like a coward, fled from the scene with the excuse that I was worried for my mother, but, in reality, I fled in order to survive. I felt scared and run straight to my house while thinking,'' Please let this be a nightmare!''

When I arrived at the my house, I saw it surrounded by those cowardly Frost giants, whose leader was none other than the same coward who tried to escape from my father and I.

Suddenly, when I saw them taking down the barrier which protected my house, my fear became anger, no _rage_. It was so powerful that I felt that I could destroy all the realms with my bare hands. Without thinking, I let out a scream and said,'' YOU SHALL TASTE MY RAGE! FOR I AM ODIN, SON OF BOR!''

Although some forces entered, the remaining saw the last thing that they would see because, as soon as I finished screaming, I slew every single one of them.

 **Vargr's POV**

When the Frost giants took down the magical barrier, I saw an immense castle, magnificent in every aspect. I could have just continued to stare at it, but I got distracted by the screaming of a wild animal which started to slay every Frost giant in its way.

I would have fled the scene, but the voice came again and said the same words it told me before. Now, I knew that was _no_ product of my imagination.

''Aye, voice of the snow, I'll obey but I expect a reward.'' I said sarcastically in a low voice while I was entering that castle.

 **Odin's POV**

'' MOTHER! MOTHER!'' I screamed while I was running in the halls and killing every Frost giant who was in my way.

When I found my mother, she was in a lonely room and, when she saw me, she told me,'' Odin, my son, what are you doing here!? It is dangerous, GET OUT OF HERE!''

''NO, MOTHER! I AM GOING IF YOU COME WITH ME!'' I told her in a desperate voice.

'' Aye, my son.'' She told me. So, in the dead of night, we decided to escape, but my mother asked me in a delicate voice,'' Odin, where is your father, Bor?''

I couldn't bring myself to answer her, instead I laid quiet and still, unable to look at her eyes, and she, upon seeing my state, told me in a motherly voice, ''Son, I don't know what happened, but, listen to me my son, I _DO NOT_ hold you responsible. Instead, I want you to follow your own dreams because you and thy father are not the same. Also, (hands a seed to Odin) take this, it's the Yggdrasill seed. Please protect it with your life.''

I looked at it, the seed was small and fragile. I didn't know what was so important about it. But, before I could inquire about its importance, she hugged me and I saw her beautiful fair hair, when in the dark, transformed to the color of a sunset red.

Suddenly, we were interrupted by the leader of those frost giants.

'' Laufey, what are you doing here!?'' My mother inquired.

'' Oh my, if it isn't the lovely Bestla, how I have wished to see you.'' Said that coward who was getting closer to us.

Before he could get any closer, I tried to slay him but he grabbed me and threw me to the ground as if I was a doll. With such force, that I couldn't move, but instead of finishing me off, he called a lackey to do his work,'' Foul coward.'' Was all I could say.

''ODIN!'' My mother screamed.

''Now, it's that the tone that my future queen should use?'' He told her before he kissed her.

My mother looked at me while she grabbed a dagger, which she used to end her life.

I wanted to scream and go to her, but I couldn't. Instead, I cried while that foul coward was laughing like a crazed person.

Finally, his lackey was preparing, but he was decapitated by a thread covered with some kind of metal.

''Sorry, for the late introduction.'' Said someone, but I couldn't see his face because I lost consciousness.

 _Author's note_

 _I'll continue. Please enjoy! And don't forget to RSS._


	4. Chapter 4: Fragile seed?

Chapter 4: Fragile Seed?

'' Who are you!?'' Asked the Frost Giant.

''Someone who had enough in watching from the shadows.'' I said in a low voice which was barely a whisper.

He didn't hear me and, instead, chose to attack me.

I quickly dodge it and thought,'' He is too strong for me.''

'' What's wrong? Can't you fight back or are you just a simple coward.'' He said with a taunting voice.

I wanted to fight him and show him otherwise, but, upon looking at the unconscious kid who was close to me, I thought,'' Not now, the important thing is to get this kid out of here.''

I quickly grabbed the kid and fled the scene.

'' Coward.'' Said the Frost Giant with a smirk.

'' What _am_ I doing?'' Was all that I could think while I was fleeing the scene which turned from a beautiful snow land to a cold and heartless one.

After getting as far away from there, the kid started to wake up.

'' Finally, you are waking up.'' I said.

 **Odin's POV**

'' Finally, you are waking up.'' Said the person who was carrying me.

'' Wh-where am I?'' I asked weakly.

'' Somewhere.'' He answered with a confused tone.

I was going to ask who he was, but the fragile seed, which I was still holding, started to emit a warm light that became brighter the closer it was to the person who was carrying me.

'' What's going on?'' Inquired the person.

'' What is this!'' I said in a loud voice while my hand, the one that had seed, moved on its own and went through the chest of the person who was carrying me.

 **Vargr's POV**

I felt something going through my chest and, then, I began falling.

'' Wha- what is happening?'' Was all I could think in those moments.

 _Author's note_

 _Enjoy and don't forget to RSS._


	5. Chapter 5: Changes

Chapter 5: Changes

'' What happened?'' I said in a low voice while I was trying to get up.

'' My... chest.'' I touched my chest, but something felt wrong.

Before I had time to see what was wrong with it, the kid started to whisper some words which I couldn't understand.

'' Maybe I should leave him here.'' I thought until I realized that I would be no better than the frost giants who wanted to kill us.

I looked around and saw a cave nearby,'' Hold on, kid.'' I said while I was carrying him to the cave.

When we arrived at the cave, I laid him down, but he was still telling words that I didn't understand.

 **Odin's POV**

''Where am I?'' I asked myself.

'' Son.'' Said a familiar voice.

'' FATHER!'' I screamed when I saw him.

'' I'm so relieved that you are alive! I-'' I was interrupted when he said,'' Such a weakling for a son. You left, no, ABANDONED ME! YOU ABANDONED ME IN A TIME OF NEED! YOU ARE NOT MY SON!''

'' No... NO! FATHER I CAN EXPLAIN!'' I would have continued but I woke up.

'' Finally, you are awake. Took you a long time, kid.'' Said the person who was previously carrying me.

'' Yes and, you are?'' I asked him

'' Vargr.'' He answered.

'' Son of who?'' I asked.

He remained silent for a moment and said, '' And you?''

Although he didn't answer my first question, I said,'' I'm Odin, son of Bor.''

'' I think kid suits you better.'' He said.

'' Do you have _ANY_ idea to who you are talking with?'' I said in a furious tone.

'' Calm down. Anyway, can you help me?'' He said.

I looked at him confused.

 **Vargr's POV**

I showed him my chest which had a strange word on it and had marks of having the roots of a tree.

'' Can you tell me what this is?'' I asked him.

'' Yg- Yggdrasill.'' He said, but after he said that word my chest began to hurt as if someone had just pierce it with a sword.

I fell to the floor, or rather snow, in pain.

'' What is wrong!?'' He said in a worried tone.

Once the pain got away and I was able to stand, I said,'' So, where do we go from here?''

''I don't know where my brothers are, but... I know a realm where we will be safe.'' He said.

'' Which one?'' I inquired.

''Niffleheim.'' He said.

'' Wait... WHAT? Niffleheim, _THE_ Niffleheim, land of the dead and dishonored!?'' I said.

He simply gave a nod.

'' No, I want to _live_ not _DIE_!'' I said in a loud voice.

 **Odin's POV**

'' It's the only choice we have.'' I said.

'' Are you sure?'' Vargr asked.

'' Yes.'' I said with a determine face.

'' So how are we going to get there, _kid_?'' He said.

'' We have to return to my house, there is a portal that will take us there unless the frost giants have all ready found it.'' I said.

'' So, we just have to return to the place where we almost got killed.'' He said, to which I simply nodded.

'' What did I get myself into?'' He said.

As we were getting out, I said,'' On last thing.''

He looked at me confused.

'' Yggdrasill.'' I said which made him fall to the snow in pain.

Once he got up, he said,'' Why did you _that_!?''

'' Don't call me 'kid'. Also you are not a _full_ Aesir.'' I said.

'' What made you realize it? My hair, my eyes, or my superior height?'' He said with a confident tone.

'' Yggdrasill.'' I said in a low voice, which made him have the same reaction as he had earlier.

As we were going to my house, the terrain got more harsh and cold. We were seeing less and less life as we got closer.

When we got there, all life was gone the only ones left were the frost giants who were surrounded by an endless wave of snow.

 _Author's note_

 _Please Enjoy and don't forget to RSS!_


	6. Chapter 6: To Niffleheim

**Chapter 6: To Niffleheim**

"So, how do we get inside… _kid_." Vargr said.

"I SWEAR, CALL ME _KID_ AGAIN AND-!" I was interrupted when we saw a frost giant who was getting close to us.

"HIDE!" Said Vargr who grabbed me and used the snow to hide us.

" GET YOUR FOOT OFF MY FACE!" I said once the frost giant had left.

"Don't get so mad." Vargr said while he took his foot off my face.

Once I got up, Vargr asked me how we were going to get in.

" We just need to pass the main door." I answered.

 **Vargr's POV**

"WHAT!?" I said.

" YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT THE MOST OBVIOUS PLACE TO SNEAK IN WON'T BE SECURED!?" I said confused.

He nodded.

" We are dead anyway." I said and went along with his _plan_

Once we arrived there, we found that there were no guards around the main door.

" It is a trap." He did not hear me, instead he went through the main door with the speed of a rabbit.

" Kid! It is a trap!" I said while I was trying to get closer to him in order to stop him.

When I managed to catch up with him, we were in a room where the portal was and I said with the breath I had left, " Kid, you run like a hare." But, he didn't get angry instead tears were falling from his eyes.

I looked up, and saw the corpse of his mother which was hanging from the ceiling. Her corpse was full of scars, her eyes were gauche out, her hair was no more and there was a message carved in her body which said, WELCOME BACK, PETTY PRINCE.

I almost threw up, and said, " Let's get going."

"No. Thank you for your services but I will take it from here." He said as he was heading out from this room.

I used my daggers which had a string to them and managed to catch his right arm.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" I said with a very high and menacing tone.

 **Odin's POV**

" I'm going to avenge my mother." I said with a serious tone.

"With what weapons or plan?" He inquired.

I remained silent.

" Listen, I'm sorry about the predicament you are in. But, in the condition which you are in, you are in _no_ condition to fight." He said truthfully.

" What do you know?" I said.

I could sense that I had made him angry because, after I said that, he swung me like if I was a pebble.

" His strength surpasses that of my father!" I thought.

Once I he finished swinging me, he said with a menacing tone, "LISTEN KID! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD BY NOW! SO STOP ACTING AS IF YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS BEEN THROUGH THIS BECAUSE THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE WHO HAD BEEN THROUGH _WORSE_!"

" You are right. I'm sorry." I said with a humble tone.

After he calmed down, he said, " How do we use this portal?"

"It can only be used once and it is unstable, maybe that is why the frost giants didn't want to use it." I said while I was getting closer to it.

" We better hurry." Vargr said because some frost giants were coming.

When we got inside the portal, we could see that it _was_ unstable because the trip was _horrible_. Once we arrived at Niffleheim, I could barely stand up and required Vargr to carry me.

" What would you _do_ without me, kid?" Vargr said.

" Yggdrasill" I said before I fainted.

 **Vargr's POV**

I _knew_ that Odin said _that_ word.

But, before I said anything, a giant snake appeared before us.

I just looked at it and the serpent retreated in fear.

"Still have it." I thought with pride.

" You must be very powerful if Nidhogg is afraid of you." A blue-eyed girl with black hair said and she was accompanied by another girl who was a red head with blue eyes and she was my height.

" A gift I posses, ever since I was a child, every time I saw or was close to an animal that animal would always be fearful of me." I said.

" Interesting. May I know who you are?" She asked.

" I'm Vargr, a thief of hearts and riches, and you and your lovely companion?" I said.

" I am Frigga, daughter of Freyr. And my companion is Angela, my handmaiden." She answered, but when she saw the kid who I was carrying she said, " Odin!" And went rushing to him, along with her handmaiden who was also worry.

I allowed her to check on him and I asked her, " May I know how you know him?"

Her handmaiden answered, " Lady Frigga is Master Odin's bride to be."

I looked at Lady Frigga and said in a low voice, " What a lucky kid."

I felt a knife close to my chest and Angela said, " What did you say, thief?"

" Nothing, Angel." I said and she was about to tell me something but Lady Frigga said, " Stop it. We need to take Odin to safety."

We agreed and decided to take the injured patient to where Lady Frigga lives.

 _Author's Note_

 _Sorry for the hiatus, my computer wasn't working. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to RSS._


	7. Chapter 7: Reason

Chapter 7: Reason

 **Odin's POV**

'' Where am I?'' I asked, but no one answered.

I was going to stand and look around but I heard a familiar voice which said,'' Lady Frigga, I think Master Odin has woken up.''

When I checked the door, I found Frigga standing there.

She came closer to me,'' Odin, how are you feeling?''

''Better... I think.'' I answered her.

'' You should rest.'' She told me but then, she added,'' Can you tell me about your new ''companion''?''

'' _Companion_?'' I asked.

'' The thief that helped you get here. His is-'' She was interrupted.

'' Vargr, thief of hearts and riches... oh, hi kid.'' Said Vargr who entered the room.

''What do you want?'' I asked him.

'' Is that any way to thank me, kid?'' He said.

I wanted to say Yggdrasill, but Frigga asked,'' Is there something that I missed?''

I tried to tell her everything, skipping the part about my parents and the Frost Giants, basically, I lied to her.

She seemed satisfied and left.

 **Frigga's POV**

I left them in order to inform my father that Odin had awakened.

'' How is he, Lady Frigga?'' Asked Angel who was waiting for me.

'' He is fine, but-'' I didn't finished and Angela asked what was wrong.

'' He lied to me.'' I said.

'' MASTER ODIN lied to _you_ , Lady Frigga!?'' Angela said surprised.

'' Keep your voice down or _she_ will hear you.'' I told her.

Angela apologized and said,'' Are you sure, Lady Frigga? Master Odin only lies when it is important... and he's not good at it.''

I looked at her and told her,'' I have known Odin since we were babies. I **KNOW** him. In fact, I'm the first woman that made him cry and beg for his mother!''

'' Lady Frigga, you shouldn't be so proud about that maybe Master Odin will hear you and his pride would be hurt.'' Angela told me with a worried tone.

'' Aye, but... it's the truth.'' I said meanwhile I was getting closer to where my father and _she_ were.

 **Vargr's POV**

'' ACHOOO!'' Said the kid.

'' Cold?'' I asked him.

'' Nay.'' He said

'' So, why did you lie to her?'' I asked him.

'' I don't want her to know _any_ of these.'' He told me with a serious face.

'' I swear that I won't tell her.'' I said with a serious face.

'' Thank you.'' He said.

'' For everything, I suppose.'' I thought.

'' She is not an Aesir... she doesn't have a shadow.'' I told him.

'' She is a Vanir, as for her shadow that's another story.'' He said.

'' A Vanir?'' I said.

'' The Vanir are the descendents of Njord, my uncle, and... a Frost Giantess named Skadi. I'm surprised you don't know any of that.'' He said.

'' Anyway, your bride to be is going to grow up to be a fine woman indeed.'' After I said that statement, he looked at me with **MENACING** look.

'' I swear, I won't do anything to her.'' I said with fear in my eyes.

When he seemed relaxed, I asked,'' Why did your father choose her to be your future bride?''

'' Partially, my father told me to choose _a_ Vanir, I chose her.'' He answered me.

 _That_ got me interested, I asked him,'' May your humble servant who has to endure all of this know why chose her, Master Odin?''

He looked at me shocked and confused and said,'' Aye.''

 _Author's Note_

 _Next chapter it's going to be revealed why Odin chose Frigga and don't forget to RSS!_


	8. Chapter 8: Past

Chapter 8: Past

 **Odin's POV**

'' Well.'' I said.

'' We know each other since we were babes and she was... is... um... rough.'' I told him before I was interrupted.

'' What do you mean by 'rough', kid?'' Vargr asked me.

'' Do you really want me to say it?'' I told him.

'' If that means that I will know what you meant then... aye.'' Vargr told me.

'' Fine, she is the only woman that has made me cry.'' I told him.

 **Vargr's POV**

I couldn't believe what he just said.

'' Wait! She made _you_ cry!'' I said in disbelief.

'' Quiet! She'll hear you.'' He told me.

'' It's just funny.'' I confessed to him.

'' Before I continue... Yggdrasill.'' He said.

 **Odin's POV**

''Continuing, we grew up together and, hence, it came the time for me to choose my wife. I still remember it so clearly. A banquet was held in my house, every female eligible Vanir was invited because my father wanted to make an alliance with the Vanir. My father wanted me pick one of the Vanir's that he had chosen for me, but I chose Frigga because, although she is not ladylike, she is brave and looks out for others even if she gets hurts in the process.'' I told him.

'' That is quiet nice, but I think I know the _real_ reason why you chose her instead of the other girls.'' Vargr told me.

'' What do you mean?'' I asked him.

 **Vargr's POV**

'' I think that _real_ reason is because you **chose** her.'' I told him.

He looked at me confused.

'' It's simple when you think about it. You have brothers, right?'' I asked him.

He nodded.

'' Then, tell me. Why did your father choose you and not them?'' I asked him.

He remained silent so, I continued.

'' Your father has been manipulating your life.''

 **Odin's POV**

I remained silent because I knew he spoke of the truth.

 **Frigga's POV**

When we arrived to where my father and _she_ were, I said,'' Father, Odin has awoken.''

'' Thank you for the information, my daughter.'' My father told me.

I wanted to get away from there but _she_ said,'' Aren't you forgetting something?''

'' I'm sorry, mother, I forgot to salute you.'' I told her.

'' I think you forgot more than that, you little-'' She was interrupted by Angela who said,'' Lady Gerd, your daughter has all ready apologized.''

'' Oh, Angela. Remember _your_ place, the only reason _you_ are here is because you are the shadow of Frigga, who created you because she felt lonely. She is only good in magic and in attracting Odin.'' _She_ said while she was brushing her golden hair.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I decided to get out of her sight and go to Odin's side.

 _Author's Note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to RSS._


	9. Chapter 9: Comfort

Chapter 9: Comfort

 **Odin's POV**

I didn't want to look at anyone, for once in my life I wished that I was not Odin Borson.

 **Vargr's POV**

Upon seeing that the kid didn't want to see anything, I felt bad.

'' Way to go, Vargr.'' I thought.

Just as my hope were getting down, two lovely ladies entered the room.

 **Frigga's POV**

'' Odin, I-'' I stopped when I looked at Odin.

I came rushing to him and said,'' What is wrong, Odin!?''

When he looked at me, he told me,'' Oh, Frigga. I see is you. Does your father want me to meet him?''

'' I was going to tell you to hurry up in order to meet him, but, looking at you now, I see that you to some rest.'' I told him while my face was getting closer to his.

'' Don't worry about me, Frigga.'' He told me with an emotionless tone.

 **Vargr's POV**

I thought that I was going to start feeling better, but I felt worse when I saw the way that Odin was talking to Lady Frigga.

But, before I could do anything, Lady Frigga said,'' Angela, Vargr, can you please leave for a moment.''

We did what she told us without hesitation.

 **Frigga's POV**

When they left us alone, I said in a low and smooth voice,'' Odin, please tell me what is wrong. I want to help you.''

'' Do you really want to know what is happening?'' He asked with a serious tone.

'' Is better than to be helpless.'' I told him.

 **Odin's POV**

I explained everything to her. Normally, any person would be scared and not know what to do but Frigga was different.

After I told her, she gave me a kiss and told me,'' You are the one who is suffering the most and I'm thankful you told me the truth.''

In moments like this, I was truly lucky I managed to have a woman like Frigga at my side.

'' I think your father wants to meet me.'' I told her.

'' You don't have to go if you don't want to.'' She told me.

'' No, I am fine and I think you should call both of them back.'' I told her with a smile.

 **Vargr's POV**

I was outside the room along with Angela, who looked ready to stab at any moment.

'' Tell me, where do you come from, thief?'' She asked me.

'' One of the realms.'' I told her.

'' And, your family?'' She asked.

I remained silent for a moment then said,'' They are dead.''

I didn't look at her eyes and started to remember how my family perished,'' Fire'' I said.

'' Excuse me?'' Angela said.

'' Nothing, Angel.'' I told her.

Before she could continue, Lady Frigga called us.

 _Author's note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	10. Chapter 10: Banquet

Chapter 10: Banquet

 **Frigga's POV**

'' Is something wrong, Lady Frigga?'' Angela asked me.

'' Just wanted to inform you that my Father is holding a feast.'' I told them.

'' Lady Frigga, may I know who your father is?'' Vargr asked me.

I looked at him confused, but I still answered him,'' My father is Frey, the God of Harvest.''

 **Vargr's POV**

'' If her father is Frey, then-'' I thought until Angela was looking at me with curiosity.

'' Want a kiss, Angel.'' I told her, which made her loose that curious look.

 **Odin's POV**

'' Frey is not a patient man. So, we should go now.'' I said.

Everybody started to go to where Frey was.

Once we arrived, Frey had a banquet prepared for us.

'' It's good to see you, Odin.'' Frey told me.

 **Vargr's POV**

By the looks of it, Frey prepared a banquet for us.

The table was decorated by every exquisite food of the realms.

Frey started asking questions to Odin, which the kid had to answer truthfully, and, upon hearing about the death of Odin's parents, Frey's face became sad and gloomy.

After a while, his face lost the gloom and he was cheery again. Then, his wife said,'' I remember you! You're the thief who stole back my husband's sword.''

 **Frigga's POV**

I stopped eating upon hearing my mother's words.

'' I'm glad that I'm still remembered.'' Vargr said.

'' May I of what you are talking about, Lady Gerd?'' Odin asked.

'' Of course, Prince Odin. My husband's sword used to be in the hands of another until my husband contracted this thief-'' Odin interrupted her by saying,'' Vargr, that's his name.''

'' Well, my husband contracted Vargr in order to steal the sword and give it back to him.''

When she finished talking, she looked at Vargr with the same look of hatred that she always uses on me.

 **Odin's POV**

After that, everybody finished eating, but, before we went away to sleep, I asked Frey where my brothers where.

'' I think I know, but, honestly, with all of this I'm not thinking clearly. Please excuse me.'' Was all he said.

We went to our rooms and, along the way, I learned that Angela had gotten used to be told 'Angel' by Vargr, even though it annoyed her. When I went to my room, I realized there was only one bed.

Vargr said that he would sleep on the floor, since he had gotten used to it.

As I was beginning to sleep, I hoped that I wouldn't have a nightmare.

 _Author's note_

 _New chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


End file.
